SSM
Super Smash Mobs is a minigame on Mineplex. Most players abbreviate it as "SSM". Basics Before the game starts, you choose a class to become. These classes are all mobs from Minecraft. Each class has their own special abilities and passive abilities, and it is up to the player to make full use of them. There are 16 known playable SSM classes as of 25/4/2014. (edit when new classes are added) Classes These are the classes/mobs you can be Free classes *Skeleton *Spider *Iron Golem * Slime Gem Classes *Creeper (4000 gems) *Enderman (3000 gems) *Sky Squid (3000 gems) *Wolf (4000 gems) * Magma Cube (5000 gems) * Witch (6000 gems) * Blaze (8000 gems) * Snowman (5000 gems) * Wither Skeleton (6000 gems) * Pig (7000 gems) * Skeletal Horse (7000 gems) * Chicken (8000 gems) 'Skeleton' The Skeleton deals 5.0 points of damage and has 6.0 points of armour. It heals 0.2 hearts per second and takes 125% knockback. The Skeleton is basically the only class with very long ranged combat abilities. The bow and arrow allows skeletons to shoot enemies off camping spots easily, provided they have enough aim. However, it also allows them to camp at spots and shoot off anyone that tries to come up to him. This is highly discouraged, though. Roped Arrow The Roped Arrow acts like a grappling hook if used correctly. If you are in mid air and you left click and make your arrow hit something, you will be pulled towards it. This includes enemy players and surfaces. It is hard to master, but when you do, it is a terrifying ability. Bone Explosion Right click with your axe in your hand to make bones explode around you. This attack deals decent damage and blows back enemies to some extent. Best to use it defensively. Barrage ''(passive?)'' If you charge (hold right click) your bow long enough (approximately 2-3 seconds), you will start hearing a clicking sound. When you release, your bow will release a barrage of arrows. These arrows act like a scatter gun, going in random directions, but with inertia in one general direction. Good to use when you're not confident with aiming, or to shoot someone off something. 'Spider' The Spider deals 6.0 points of damage and has 5.0 points of armour. It heals 0.25 hearts per second and takes 175% knockback. The Spider's damage is average, making it a pretty decent kit to engage in melee combat. On the other hand, the Armor and Health Regeneration are on the lower end which causes it to die off pretty fast by high damaging skills like the Slime Rocket (from a Slime) or Explosive Leap (from a Creeper). It also takes a huge amount of knockback, making it vulnerable to knockback skills of all kinds. Needler This is the Spider's strongest skill, dealing good amounts of damage over medium distance. Right click with your sword to spray out a burst of arrows, damaging and poisoning your target for a short duration. It has a really low cooldown time (1 Second), making it a skill to easily spam at your enemies. Web Shot Web Shot allows you to shoot a cobweb at your opponent, causing them to slow down or even get rooted for a short period of time. This does not deal any damage but is very useful for escaping when on low health, or to freeze your enemy in place to get some damage on him using Needler or Melee Attacks. However, it can be a bit hard to get your enemy to land into the web if you haven't got the practice. Spider Leap (Passive) Spider Leap is an ability unique to the spider class, it allows very accurate double jumps as it exactly jumps where you are aiming your cursor at. It is, though, difficult to master and you may find yourself falling off maps easily when you first start out. Wall Grab '(Passive) Hold down Crouch (SHIFT) to grab onto a wall and prevent yourself from falling for a short duration of time. If you fall off, use this and double jump your way back onto the map. 'Iron Golem The Iron Golem deals 7.0 points of damage and has 8.0 points of amour. It heals 0.25 hearts per second and takes 100% knockback. It also has an additional Permanent Slowness I. Of all the classes, the Iron Golem has the highest amount of defense and deals the highest amount of base damage. This is balanced by the Iron Golem having the slowest health regeneration. It takes normal knockback like a player would in vanilla Minecraft, unlike other classes. Iron Hook The Iron Golem's most deadly skill. Right clicking your axe throws a tripwire hook forward, pulling the first target it hits towards you. It can also be used to pull enemies off the map or stop enemies from escaping. By closing in the distance between you and your target, you can deal high amounts of damage with your melee attacks. You can also stand on the edge of the map and pull enemies towards you, causing them to fly behind you and off the map. (This skill replaced Fissure approximately on the 20th of January, 2014.) Seismic Slam Right clicking your shovel throws you into the direction you're looking before slamming on the ground, dealing damage to enemies around you. This can be used in multiple ways, but most of the time you'll find yourself using it as a skill to get back on the map after you've been thrown off, or as offensive skill that deals a decent amount of damage and is able to deal huge amounts of knockback 'Slime' The Slime deals 6.0 points of damage and has 3.0 points of amour. It heals 0.4 hearts per second and takes 175% knockback. The Slime is one of those classes where you go in, attack, and get out of there. It's low defense means it can be killed rather easily. However, the higher-than-average regeneration will allow you to heal up faster than (most of) your opponents, so that you can get back into the action more quickly. Try to stay away from ledges as you take high amounts of knockback. Slime Rocket Right click your sword to shoot out a slime rocket that deals good knockback and damage. The longer you hold it, the more powerful the rocket gets. Be wary of the arced path of the rockets. After shooting the rocket, the slime will linger around for a certain duration of time (differs for the different sizes of the rockets) before disappearing. Anyone that runs into it during this time will take knockback and damage. The Slime Rocket can be useful for creating distance between you and the enemy if you are escaping from them. Slime Slam Right clicking your axe will make you lunge in the direction you face, dealing damage and knockback to the player you hit. However, you will also take recoil damage and knockback from this, so it's not the best move to use when you have half a heart left. This move can also be used to get back onto ledges after you've fallen. 'Creeper' The Creeper deals 6.0 points of damage and has 3.0 points of amour. It heals 0.4 hearts per second and takes 165% knockback. Creeper stats and tactics are similar to that of the Slime. Creepers should play very offensively to nullify the low amour and dish out high damage dealt from its special attacks (in conjunction with the good damage dealt with melee attacks), and run when health is low. The fast health regeneration also makes you able to retaliate at enemies before they get to regenerate health. Be wary of any knockback-dealing attacks, as the knockback you take is higher than average. Sulphur Bomb The sulphur bomb is a short-ranged projectile (activated by right clicking with your axe) that explodes upon hitting enemies, dealing knockback and damage. It will not do any damage if it does not hit the enemy directly, even though it still explodes. Using it while melee-ing enemies with your axe can send them flying. It also has a very low cooldown, so you can use it often. Explode/Explosive Leap When you right click your shovel, you are stuck in position for a little less than 3 seconds before exploding, being propelled in the direction you face. This is an extremely strong move. The Explosive Leap can save you from dire situations of falling into the void as it shoots you up very high. You can also use it to chase enemies as it propels you rather far. It has an average cooldown time. However this can also be used as a simple explosion rather than a leap if you point to the ground. A fun thing to do with this is to sneak up behind enemies and explode them into oblivion, or run around a corner while they are chasing you, crouch, and activate your explosion 3 seconds before they turn the corner so that they take massive amounts of damage. Lightning Shield ''(Passive)'' When you are hit by any non-melee attack, you will have a lightning shield around you for about 3 seconds. The 3-second lightning shield will protect you from one melee attack and strike the enemy that attacked you with lightning. You barely notice this when you play as a Creeper, but it's actually a very useful ability. It prevents some people from doing their favourite combos on you (like Skeletons trying to shoot you into a wall and then melee you), and also influences them to try melee-ing you without using special attacks, which will end badly for them when you explode. 'Enderman' The Enderman has 7.0 attack, and 6.0 armor. It takes 130% knockback and has health regeneration at 0.25 a second. Enderman has a high base attack, and average armor, meaning you can deal a decent amount of damage while not getting killed off very quickly. However, its health regeneration is slower than average, meaning you won't heal too quickly. Block Toss This is Endermans most powerful attack. If you right click on a block, you pick it up. After 2 seconds, you will hear a tick, meaning it is fully charged. If you let go, you will throw the block. If it hits a block, it is destroyed. However, if it hits a player, it deals large damage and knockbock. It doesn't have a recharge making a very good ranged attack. However, you cannot pick a block with another block on top of it. Blink If you right click with your axe, you teleport if the direction you are looking in. It has a 5 second recharge, meaning you can use it very often, but be careful to not teleport into another block, or you will take damage, and you cannot pass through blocks. 'Snowman' The Snowman deals 5.0 points of damage and has 6.0 points of amour. It heals 0.4 hearts per second and takes 140% knockback. Writing now 'Wolf' Writing now 'Magma Cube' Magma blast: You shoot a fire charge that deals a lot of knockback and projects you into the air. Flame dash: You shoot yourself horizontally in the direction you are pointing. 'Witch' Writing now 'Blaze' Writing now 'Sky Squid' The Sky Squid deals 5.0 points of damage and has 5.0 points of amour. It heals 0.25 hearts per second and takes 150% knockback. Writing now 'Wither Skeleton' The Wither Skeleton deals 6.0 points of damage and has 6.0 points of amour. It heals 0.3 hearts per second and takes 120% knockback. Writing now 'Pig' Writing now 'Skeletal Horse' Bone Kick: Bone Rush: Launches you in a flurry of bones at the direction you look and damages (0.5 Hearts) any opponent who is in the middle of the bones. If you hold Shift the bones move with out you. 'Chicken' Writing now Back to Available Minigames Category:Minigame